


Autosave Your Relationship

by cheshiretears



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Writing Exercise, by which i mean soo is violent, soo is secretly squishy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 12:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshiretears/pseuds/cheshiretears
Summary: Based on this prompt:“I just miss him so much.”“Oh my god, it’s been two hours and you’re sitting on opposite ends of the library.”In which Kyungsoo is done with his roommate's pining and just wants to get some work done in quiet.





	Autosave Your Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Yo yo yo it's your girl, back at it! I'm trying to make myself employable, so I figured I should practice my writing skills at some point. Oh, and I'm actually attempting to write a real fic, so. Baby steps, I guess. 
> 
> I found this prompt at like, 1am, wrote this in less than an hour, self-edited, and posted it. I found the same prompt a few times on Tumblr, but corvidprompts's post was the one I saw first.

If Chanyeol sighed one more time, Kyungsoo was going to push him right over the balcony edge. As it was, he was hanging morosely—and precariously—on the ancient wooden railing lining the second floor of the library. Kyungsoo filed away a mental note to find the proper administrator to warn them about the worrisome creaking under Chanyeol’s weight.

He tried his hardest to focus on the task in front of him. His grade was not about to suffer because Park fucking Chan—

“I just miss him so much.”

“Oh my god, it’s been two hours and you’re sitting on opposite ends of the library.”

Kyungsoo resisted the strong urge to bash his head against the desk as Chanyeol whined. What the fuck. That was Jongdae’s thing, there was a reason why Kyungsoo elected not to continue rooming with him this year. How Chanyeol’s voice could even go that high was a mystery.

Chanyeol draped himself dramatically across the table, spreading his ridiculously long limbs as though he was trying to take over the entire table. Kyungsoo moved his laptop into his lap, frowning as he moved a pink bar to the end of the clip. “But _Soo_. It’s really over this time. He hurt my feels.”

Shiny eyes pushed their way over to hover above his laptop screen. Was the fucker using eyedrops or something? No, Kyungsoo knew that his roommate actually was that dramatic. He pushed the face away, causing its owner to squeal loudly. (Several irritated seniors cast dead-eyed glares at them from nearby tables.) “Kittens on the street hurt your feels.”

“They’re so defenseless!”

“They literally have claws, Chanyeol.” The stray his roommate had snuck into their dorm room last year had been sure to leave its mark on Kyungsoo’s belongings before he had gotten their friend Minseok to take the cursed thing. At least Minseok had an apartment and didn’t have to explain to their R.A. during room inspections why there were claw marks in the wallpaper.

Something was bothering him about the angle of one of the shots. He shuffled through his files, ignoring Chanyeol’s whines for attention, looking for the scene from another angle. He was just listing all the reasons why Baekhyun needed to apologize to him this time, as he had done absolutely nothing wrong.

A sudden tug had him scrambling to save his laptop before it could tumble to the floor. Unfortunately, the tug was the result of his power cord being pulled from his laptop. Even more unfortunately, his battery could not survive without being plugged into an outlet constantly during use, and he watched in useless agony as his laptop screen went black, grateful that his editing software at least saved automatically. Instead, he turned on his roommate, who had finally had the good sense to freeze upon realizing what his fidgeting feet had done.

“…my bad.”

“Park Chanyeol.”

Kyungsoo’s calm demeanor and cheery smile did nothing to calm his roommate. He could see the panic rising in Chanyeol’s eyes, which grew increasingly wider as the seconds ticked by. He could also see his attempt to hide a wince as Kyungsoo gripped the fleshy part of his thigh tighter between his index finger and thumb.

“Do you have any fucking idea how long I’ve been working on just that one scene? Somehow our camera operator managed to make the shots just crooked enough for the boom to show. And one of my group members doesn’t understand that _you don’t need to use the goddamn zoom literally ever_. How she got to her third year of university without this knowledge, I don’t know, but I do know that I am the one who has to fix all of these mistakes in post.”

Chanyeol was starting to squirm, trying to free himself, so Kyungsoo twisted his fingers in a calm clockwise motion. “Now, I’m a little stressed out, as you can see. I would love for you to come crying to me any other time. But Baekhyun is literally right across the library and has been looking at you every time you look away. Go speed it up or so help me, I will make you wash the dishes for the next month.”

He released the abused skin with a gentle tap on the spot, before beginning to wrap his cord up. The tall idiot next to him scrambled up quickly.

“Yeah I’ll go… see you in the… bye!”

Kyungsoo continued to wind his cord precisely, ensuring to pack away his external drive away carefully, despite its abrupt disconnection from his laptop.

He absolutely wasn’t watching his roommate stumble up to Byun Baekhyun, rubbing the back of his neck. He definitely wasn't cataloguing the flicker of uncertainty in Baekhyun’s eyes to figure out whose apologies were going to need to be fiercer this time.

While Kyungsoo slipped his laptop into its case and carefully pulled the zipper over a tight corner, a loud laugh broke across the quiet hum of the library. When he looked over, Baekhyun and Chanyeol were leaning against each other, trying to stifle their laughter, tears gathering at the corner of their eyes. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes as he hefted his bag over his shoulder. The corners of his mouth were tugging slightly as he nodded to the security guard at the library entrance.

Those idiots would be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah, so I recently entered kpop hell. I guess I'm gonna burn now. *jumps into the fire, fanfic in hand*
> 
> If you wanna come yell with me about EXO, come visit me @cheshiretears on tumblr.


End file.
